Age of Warcraft
The Age of Warcraft (June 2009 - September 2009) took place during one of the many Great Summers in TLDR history. Following the Age of Integration, the TLDR had become united once again. Tilders and Free Oats posted side by side as brothers under one common identity, though these times were anything but peaceful. This period is defined by the beginning of a tradition that still lives on to this day, a host of new posting styles, and one of the greatest Simp Wars in TLDR history. The Citadel The Citadel was a secretive, "elite" poster spin-off forum that was created by Noam with expressed goal of creating a better posting environment for only the best posters. In reality, The Citadel was primarily a vehicle for Noam to simp Delnizatha, as evidenced by the fact that he made a 14 year old girl admin of his supposed to elite poster forum. Furthermore, The Citadel became a less active version of the TLDR as nearly every active poster ended up with an invite barring spam posters such as Red Pill. With all this being said, The Citadel is a reminder of posting attitudes during this time period. The forum culture began to take "posting good" more seriously and as a result many new posting styles began to emerge as posters were trying to find new ways to increase their post:rep ratios. Posting Styles Alpha Posting During the Summer of 2009, the posting trifecta known as Phugsui was at their peak. Their primary posting methodology, known as Alpha Posting, had spread throughout much of the forum and become one of the most popular post styles of the time. The style is characterized by exaggerated and entirely fictional displays of masculine dominance. Meta Posting Perhaps the largest influence the Free Oats had on Tilderian culture was the advent of Meta Posting. It first began to gain popularity during this period largely due to the Muert/Thriss/Fidel posting trifecta. The much maligned posting style, defined by a constant flow of ironic remarks, lead to such posters being known as Meta slugs. Memes such as Just a 16 year old on the internet were spawned in order to fight against the ultra-ironic post style. Postsmithing It was during this age that Postsmithing truly became a refined trade. Expert postsmiths such as Pheerbeard, Noam, and Morek crafted truly impressive posts that led to some of the best post:rep ratios seen in Tilderian History. Novice postsmiths could craft the occasional 10 rep worthy post, but it was those who did so on a consistent basis that became revered in this trade. World of Warcraft Rerolls Posting styles come and go, but Warcraft is forever - Unknown The Summer of 2009 was home to the first of many World of Warcraft Rerolls. It began early in the Summer with Pheerbeard, Muertimus, and Qwee rolling together on Lixler and Jane's home server of Dragonblight. The trio leveled together, geared together, and played battlegrounds together. The shared success of this event would influence much larger and longer rerolls to occur in the coming years. WoW rerolls would become one of the primary off-forum community builders, in which posters would often set aside their differences for the sole purpose of gaming. The Mitsuko Revolution Mitsuko Revolution Navigation <<-[[Age of Integration|'Age of Integration']]-----Index----- Category:TLDR History